Never Enough
by together
Summary: Can you really have everything you've ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

"**Never Enough"  
****Together**

**Summary: **Can you every really have everything you've ever wanted?

**Rating: **Mature for language and adult content.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one used in this story. This story is pure fiction, which means I've made it up. I don't mean anything by it, I just write it for my own amusement.

**Notes: **My first story in quite a long time! I'm very excited, and I really hope everyone likes it. I can't give a definite length of chapters because that tends to vary from time to time. As far as updating? Whenever I get around to it and am feeling inspired. I hope you enjoy, and make sure you review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Did you see the way he was looking at her? That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him!"

Chris Jericho was attempting to calm down his friend while trying not to laugh , "Dude, just calm down! All Randy did was talk to her for a couple of minutes. What's the big deal?"

John Cena rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Are you fucking stupid? You and I both know that Randy Orton never just talks to a girl for the hell of it. He always has some kind of agenda!"

Christian, who had already had a little too much to drink, decided to voice his opinion from their corner booth, "John, can you really blame Randy for wanting a piece? Your girlfriend's hot! Have you seen her ass?"

John sent a threatening look towards the corner while Chris sat him down in a chair, "Why are you so worried about other guys talking to your girlfriend? It's like you don't trust Lita."

"Why doesn't my boyfriend trust me?"

The men turned to find the redhead with an amused look on her face, "What's this? The loudmouths are finally speechless?"

Chris grinned in amusement, "John and I were just talking about how hard Randy was trying to get in your pants."

John started to stammer before Lita cut him off, "Honey, how many times do we have to talk about this? You're the only guy I want, and you don't have to worry about all these other men. Understood?"

John nodded, and Lita planted a kiss on his lips. Chris shook his head, thinking about how many times a week he has to do this mediating. Christian sat in the corner, trying to convince Torrie Wilson to get on the table and dance for him. He was even showing some dollar bills to shove in her thong.

Lita led John out to the dance floor, pushing her way through couple after couple. Finally, they found a spot that was suitable for her, and they began to dance.

John looked down at his girlfriend with a serious expression, "I'm really sorry for this. You know I trust you, right?"

Lita nodded, "I know you trust me."

A short, uncomfortable silence took over before John continued, "It's just that it's Randy, and we both know what he's capable of doing! I mean, he's had sex with practically all the girls in the business, and I just don't like it when he starts talking to you out of the blue like that."

"Honey, all we were talking about was Trish. He's gonna surprise Trish for her birthday next week. He was asking me if I could get away from the hotel room for awhile so they could have a little celebration. That's all, I promise. Plus, it's Randy. I'm desperate, but I'm not even that desperate!"

John smiled and pulled Lita towards him a little closer, "So you have to give them some alone time next week? Does that mean we get some alone time as well?"

Lita gave him a quick kiss before whispering in his ear, "And what do you have planned for this alone time?"

She felt a hand rubbing up and down her thigh and John responded, "I think you know exactly what we're gonna do.."

* * *

"Hey! So how was your night?"

The redhead had been greeted by her best friend and roommate, Trish Stratus, the moment she walked in the door. Ever since the rule about no coed rooms had been implemented, the two women had been rooming together.

Lita tossed her purse down on the dresser and jumped on the blonde's bed, "It was really fun. I still don't understand why you couldn't come out tonight. You don't seem very sick to me."

Trish grinned mischievously, "Alright, you got me, I'm not sick. I spent my entire night calling all the expensive restaurants in Toronto, seeing if anyone named Randy Orton had made a reservation!"

Lita threw a pillow at her friend, "You little bitch! Why can't you just be surprised?"

"It's not like I found out anything good. I checked every place I could find online, and none of them had a reservation under Randy Orton. He must have used an alias!"

"You are so pathetic."

Trish gave a pretend scoff before throwing the pillow back, "I am not. I'm just a little curious. So you really had a good time tonight? I mean, I know it was mostly the guys so-"

Lita shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad. John had another one of his little jealous fits again. I know I'm supposed to think it's cute and adorable that he wants me to himself, but it's starting to get really annoying. You'd think after dating for eleven months he'd understand that I'm satisfied in my own relationship. I have everything I need right now."

Trish shook her head and smiled, "But still girl, you are one lucky girl to have John. I'd be jealous except I have Randy. And we both know who's the better guy!"

The redhead laughed and rolled her eyes, "You better believe I do."

* * *

Lita always waited for thirty minutes and then an extra fifteen minutes just to be sure. After those forty-five minutes, she would slowly get out of bed, making sure not to make too much noise. As silently as possible, she would make her way to the door. Then out of habit, she would double back, making sure her roommate was still sound asleep. A slow turn of the door handle allowed for a little amount of noise. The door would slowly open, and she would slowly move to the hallway, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible.

Lita found herself in that very familiar position again tonight. She walked down the carpeted hallway of another random hotel, walking faster than usual. The walk was always the worst part, in her opinion. This is where she got to think about what she was about to do. The guilt and the shame always hit her in the hallway, would grow as the elevator moved. It would then completely disappear as soon as she entered his room.

She pushed the elevator door repeatedly, nervously awaiting its arrival. Lita was always scared that her boyfriend's face would be on the other side, and she would receive a very questioning look. Then she would have to lie to him again, just like she'd been lying to him for three months. She hated lying to him. But it was so easy.

Thankfully, the two men weren't on the same floor tonight. Those nights we're always the hardest, when Lita would have to walk right by her boyfriends room on the way to his. The guilt would increase, and her stomach would start to hurt so bad. But almost like he was her medicine, the pain would dissolve the moment she entered his room...the moment she could smell his cologne...the moment she was with him.

The elevator doors open once again, the redhead leaving them before they were even fully opened. This was the part of the night where she would speed walk down the hallway, just in case someone had been following her to see where she was going. Lita had remembered his room number by heart, and he only had to tell her it once and over the phone at that. He had called, said the number and hung up. No "hello", no "goodbye", just the number. It was just how they operated.

Lita sighed before knocking on the door in her traditional way. He really didn't see the point, but she thought it was important to make sure he knew it was her. She knocked five times, alternating between hard and soft.

Hard-soft-hard-soft-hard. She heard him laugh from the inside, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. He opened the door a crack, one of his piercing blue eyes peering back.

"Who's there?"

Lita grimaced, "Gee, I wonder. Now let me in before someone sees me."

He feigned disappointment, "Oh, ouch! You didn't wear that special outfit that I gave you."

The redhead pushed herself into the room, "I'm not gonna wear a shirt that tells everyone I'm property of you all over it, especially walking down the halls where everyone can see me."

Randy Orton grabbed Lita's waist, "Doesn't matter. You'll get the real thing all over you in a few minutes."

* * *

**Notes: **Oh, I just love this story! I know it sounds conceded, but I've never gotten so involved in a story I've written. I can't even wait to write the next chapter. This is going to be very dramatic and very soap-operaish. You've been warned! Anyways, I really hope everyone likes it, especially the last part because I tried to go into a tremendous amount of detail to really have everyone understand what was going through her mind. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

**XOXO  
Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Never Enough"**

**Together**

**Summary: **Can you really have everything you've ever wanted?

**Rating: **Mature for language and adult content.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one used in this story. This story is pure fiction, which means I've made it up. I don't mean anything by it, I just write it for my own amusement.

**Notes:** I can't even describe how good it felt to write again, I've missed it so much! I'm gonna be honest, I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but I do have somewhat of an idea. So if you like the story, make sure you review! I love having feedback on the story, and it allows me to change and better things if something's not right. So review! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That was absolutely amazing."

Lita looked in Randy Orton's baby blue eyes as a smile crept on her face. Sure, she had just cheated on her boyfriend. Sure, she had just betrayed his trust. And sure, she had just let infatuation cloud her judgement once again. But Lita didn't care. All that mattered right now was being with Randy and not thinking about anyone but him.

Randy playfully tickled the redhead, "Isn't it always amazing? But I must say, you weren't too bad yourself."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well, thank you. That means so much, especially coming from you."

"Well, how long have we been doing this? Three months? I'd like to think that I'm responsible for your wonderful...what do you want to call it? Progress!"

The extreme diva slapped him on the chest, "You are so full of yourself! It's so annoying."

Randy held his hands to his heart, "Oh, that hurt! Your words cut me so deep."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

The Legend Killer looked over at the clock, "4:30. I've got to use the bathroom."

Lita watched with Randy get out of bed, his naked body making its way to the bathroom. Once at the door, he posed for her, receiving a huge grin in response. She watched the door close before turning into her pillow.

All the redhead could think about was how hard it was getting to leave. It seemed like every time she left Randy's hotel room, she found herself wanting to stay more and more. This was only supposed to be a fling, something to fill two adults sexual desires. Then why was she getting attached? After the shows were done, she didn't want to spend time with John. She eagerly anticipated the moment when she would sneak out of her room and be with Randy.

Lita sighed and rolled out of bed as Randy emerged from the bathroom, still in the nude. The redhead kept her eyes focused on the floor as she began putting her clothes back on, feeling that if she looked him in the eye, the tears building up in her eyes would begin to fall.

Randy watched intently from the corner, examining her with a look of confusion, "Are you okay?"

Lita pulled her tank top over her head without ever taking her eyes off the floor, "I'm fine. Well, I guess I'll see you next week some time."

The redhead walked over to him, embracing him in their traditional hug. They always hugged right before she left because in a way, it gave them both a sense of calmness.

But tonight, Randy added a little something extra. After their embrace, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lita's eyes widened in shock before she felt herself melt into the kiss. It was one of the best kisses of her entire life. For just a few short seconds, Lita felt like she was in heaven. Much to her dismay, Randy broke the kiss off before giving her a very weak smile.

"See you later then."

Attempting to take in everything that had just happened, Lita made her way to the doorway. That's when the emotion hit. Lita felt the tears running down her face as she placed a hand on the door knob. She froze.

Lita could feel Randy's eyes staring at her, watching and waiting to see if she was going to leave. She felt herself losing control of her emotions. Giving into temptation, she slammed her fist against the hotel room door.

"You broke the rule!"

Randy's confusion doubled in just a few seconds, "What rule did I break?"

Lita turned to face him, and for the first time tonight, Randy noticed just how unhappy and lost she looked. All he wanted to do was hold her.

"You kissed me. We agreed that we would never kissing each other. Do you remember why?"

Randy nodded somberly, "Because if we kiss, that makes this a relationship."

Her voice raised slightly, "Exactly. But you just had to go and piss all over that, didn't you?"

Despite the situation, Randy gave a small laugh, "Alright, I get it. I won't kiss you anymore. What's the big deal?"

Lita was starting to become hysterical, "Because I don't want you to stop kissing me!"

* * *

Randy closed his eyes, realizing that all this confusion was giving him a headache, "Lita, what are you talking about? Seriously, you have to break this down for me 'cause I have no idea what's going on right now!"

Lita sighed before sitting herself down on the bed, "Tonight I realized that no matter how much I don't want to, I'm falling for you. And it pisses me off so bad. This was just supposed to be sex, and now? Everything's just getting so complicated."

The Legend Killer sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "I know exactly how you feel."

"How?"

Randy looked at the ground and then into Lita's hazel eyes, "Because I'm falling for you too, and I don't know how to handle it. This usually doesn't happen. I have sex with someone, and that's it. No strings attached. But now, there's you."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and don't forget about Trish. You're girlfriend, you know. I hate the fact that you have a girlfriend."

"And I hate the fact that you have a boyfriend. To be brutally honest, I really don't have strong feelings for Trish."

The redhead looked at her lover with hurt in her eyes, "Then why are you dating her?"

Randy rubbed her hand, "Don't get me wrong, I like Trish. I just like you more. As far as why I'm dating her? It's not fair to expect me to wait around while you figure out what you're still doing with John."

Lita shook her head, "I really like John. He's a great guy, and I have a good time with him. But...he's not you."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

The redhead stood up and stretched, "I guess I just need some time to think about things. You know, take a little time away from everyone."

Randy shook his head, "And by everyone, you mean me, right?"

Lita only nodded in response. She knew that this was going to be tough, but it was necessary. She couldn't go on hurting not only one man but also another. She made her way back to the door.

Randy could only watch as the door closed behind her, "I love you."

* * *

**Notes: **Umm, I just realized that Randy's been naked this entire chapter. Nothing wrong with that, but completely forgot to have him put shorts on. Whoops! This chapter's a little shorter than the previous. I'm not really going to have a set chapter length, it just felt like a good place to end the chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and make sure you review! 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Never Enough"  
****Together**

**Summary: **Can you really have everything you've ever wanted?

**Rating:** Mature for language and adult content.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one used in this story. This story is pure fiction, which means I've made it up. I don't mean anything by it, I just write it for my own amusement.

**Notes:** Well, here I am with another chapter. I won't promise anything as far as how often I'll update. Whenever I have spare time or am feeling inspired. I finally have a solid direction of where this story will be going, so keep your fingers crossed that I don't change my mind. Otherwise, enjoy the show, and make sure you review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lita tossed and turned in her bed, attempting to understand the events that had occurred in the past few hours. After leaving Randy's hotel room, Lita had made her way slowly back to the room she shared with Trish. As quietly as she could, the redhead entered the room before throwing herself on the bed, knowing that she only had a few precious hours left before morning would greet her. Unfortunately for her, Lita couldn't sleep, but it's not like she expected to.

She had no idea that when she entered the night, she would be revealing her innermost thoughts to a man that was supposed to be so insignificant in her life. To Lita, it felt like she had been at the club with her boyfriend days ago when in reality, it had only been a few short hours ago. The sound of an alarm clock snapped Lita out of her thoughts.

The redhead closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for a day which would fight her to no end. All Lita wanted to do was board the plan that would take her home, where she could be alone for a few precious days before beginning the chaos known as her life all over again. Instead, Lita had dumbly accepted Trish's invitation for an all-day shopping trip before they both headed back to their respective homes. Of course, Lita had accepted the offer before she had to endure the past few emotion-packed hours. She glanced over at Trish, who was getting out of bed.

Trish gave a tired smile, "Morning."

Lita threw her fist against the pillow, "Says who?"

"Long night?"

Lita laughed to herself, "You could say that."

"Well I guess it doesn't help when you don't get to bed until five in the morning!"

The redhead sent a confused look at her friend, "What are you talking about?"

Trish grinned, "I heard you come in this morning. I'd ask where you were, but I already know."

Lita's eyes widened in fear, "Where!"

"You were in John's room, you whore!"

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Lita managed to give her friend a mischievous smile, "I'll admit it, you got me!"

Trish laughed at her best friend, "You could have told me, you know. You don't have to sneak around behind my back to have sex with your boyfriend!"

Lita batted her eyelashes playfully, "But it's so much hotter when we're sneaking behind people's backs. Like I'm being a naughty girl."

The blonde threw a pillow at the redhead, "You are so stupid sometimes! Anyway, I'm gonna shower, and then we can head out to go shopping."

"Alright, I'm just gonna go talk to John for a little bit. See you later."

Trish headed to the bathroom, while Lita headed downstairs to find John. The redhead was still completely confused about everything that had happened, but she was determined to not let it affect her relationship with John. They had been together for almost an year, and Lita loved him with all of her heart. At least she thought so.

Lita put her hands over eyes when she saw the man standing on the other side of the elevator as the doors opened. Sighing, she entered the elevator unwillingly. The doors closed behind her as she focused on the emergency phone. Anything to not look at him.

Randy clicked his tongue and shook his head, "So when you said you needed to take some time, that included ignoring me?"

* * *

Lita turned towards him, too tired to cry, "I'm sorry, but I just need some time, alright?"

The Legend Killer nodded, "Alright, you have your time. But would it hurt to say hi to me?"

She smiled in spite of herself, "Hi."

Randy rubbed her arm as the elevator stopped, "That's better. Talk to you later."

And with that, the man Lita had been thinking about nonstop as of late walked through the elevator doors, the redhead lingering for a second so nothing would look suspicious. As she made her way to the hotel restaurant, Lita watched the retreating back of Randy as he made his way to the door. She sighed as she continued in her pursuit of her boyfriend.

Lita finally found him, sitting at a table alone, "Hey John."

John grabbed the redhead around the waist and pulled her into his lap, "Hey sexy. What's up?"

"Not much, just getting ready for my shopping trip with Trish."

"You don't sound to excited about it."

Lita shook her head, "I can't say that I am. I just want to go home and relax. But what's a couple of hours going to hurt?"

John rubbed his girlfriend's back, "You know, I could always fly to Fort Lauderdale if you wanted someone to keep you company. I don't have to go to Tampa."

The redhead offered a weak smile, "That's really nice of you. But you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have other things to do."

John frowned at his girlfriend, "Are you okay? You look like you're ready to cry."

Lita realized she was close to losing control so she got up from her boyfriends lap, "No, I'm fine. I'm just really tired, and I want to go home. That's all, I promise."

John got up and gave Lita a sweet kiss on the lips, "Well, if you promise, there's not much I can do. I gotta get going, my flight leaves soon. I love you, baby."

The redhead pulled her boyfriend into a hug, "I love you too."

* * *

"Trish, can we please sit down for a few minutes? My legs are killing me!"

Lita could have sworn that her and her friend hit every single store in the mall...twice! While the redhead had accumulated two bags over the past three hours, Trish had been a different story. The blonde had been buying two bags at each store. After realizing it wasn't possible to carry that many bags, Trish started combining her smaller ones with her bigger ones. Lita had been designated as the carrier of the heavier ones.

Trish shook her head as she sat down with her best friend, "You obviously forgot what it means to power shop. You wouldn't last two minutes with Stacy and Torrie. Except they get into fights over who looks better in what. Last time, Stacy actually started crying when Torrie bought something she wanted."

Lita rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous. I hate it when women feed those stereotypes about us being stupid and caring about nothing about shopping."

It was Trish's turn to roll her eyes, "Would you stop being a feminist, and have a decent conversation with me? I feel like we haven't talked at all the past couple months."

"We talk all the time! What are you talking about?"

"I don't mean just talking about pointless things like who's dumb, who shops too much, and what we look good in. I mean had a real personal talk. I've noticed how depressed you've looked lately."

Lita turned her attention to the floor before responding, "I haven't been depressed. There's just been a lot on my mind lately."

"A lot being John, right?"

The redhead didn't even recognize how well Trish knew her. She just nodded.

Trish rubbed Lita's shoulder, "John's a really nice guy, but if you're questioning the relationship, he deserves to know. You don't want to blind side him."

Lita wiped the tears running down her face, "That's just the thing, I don't know if I want to break up with him. He's a great guy, and I love him to death. There's not even anything about him that makes me want to break up with him!"

Trish stopped rubbing her friend's arm and sent her a confusing glance, "Then why are you thinking about breaking up with him?"

The redhead decided on telling Trish the truth, even if it was a small portion, "Because I don't know if I want to be with John. I keep thinking there's someone else out there that's my soul mate."

The blonde laughed, despite the situation, "Honey, if you're waiting for a soul mate, you're gonna be waiting a while. Look, you have a great guy who wants to be with you. Why don't you just take a chance and let him in?"

Lita smiled, hoping Trish would feel she helped in some way, "Thanks Trish. That really clears things up."

Trish hugged her friend before standing up, "I'm glad I could help. Now come on, you're making me depressed! We've got one more store to go to, and it's right over there!"

Lita followed Trish's finger with her eyes to see it was pointed at Victoria's Secret, "Oh god."

The blonde smiled, "Maybe you can buy something sexy for John!"

The redhead sighed as she watched Trish skip off to the store, "Or maybe I can buy something sexy for Randy."

* * *

**Notes: **I know that last line sounds vindictive or whatever, but it's just there to show Lita's confusion. In fact, that entire chapter was about Lita's confusion. And now as if it was contagious, I have confusion. I'm trying to figure out if I want this story to end up Lita/Randy or Lita/John. I'm trying to justify both in my mind, and that's never a good thing. Oh well! Next chapter is written with someone else as the main character, shouldn't be too difficult to follow! And I promise, next chapter...get ready for some drama! Hope you enjoyed, and make sure you review! 


End file.
